


The Friendship Conundrum

by momma_66



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of AU where Sheldon and Penny are childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing TBBT. I've recently renewed my love for the show and instantly fell for this ship. I hope it's not too terrible.

  
There was a rap, rap, rap; then, "Penny!" Sheldon was standing outside her bedroom window. Rap, rap, rap, "Penny!" She grumbled and glared but couldn't resist the blue eyes looking at her from the other side of the screen.

  
"Shel-don," she dragged out his name, unlatching the screen and slid it up. "It's two in the morning." Penny rubbed at her eyes before helping Sheldon climb into her bedroom.

  
Tomorrow was the first day of fifth grade and Sheldon had already started college. That didn't mean he was allowed to bust into her room. Then, when did Sheldon sneak out? "What are you doing here?" her voice was whiny. "We have school tomorrow."

  
"Are we friends, Penny?" Sheldon climbed into the middle of her bed, but didn't lay down.

  
"I thought you were the genius, stupid." Penny got in bed and laid down. She took care not to touch Sheldon when she pulled a bit of the sheets over her. Sheldon's face screwed up and she sighed. "Sweetie," She touched his arm, just a quick two-finger brush. "You are my best friend."

  
"Junior says you only speak to me because your parents instructed you to do so." Penny sighed in relief, this sounded more like Sheldon to her.

  
"I'ma beat the snot outta, Junior," she grumbled. "Sheldon, I love you. Yer never gettin' rid of me." Penny smiled up at him and he did his best to give her one back.

  
Sheldon pulled the sheets from under himself and laid down. Penny didn't question it; she'd had a crush on him ever since Sheldon saved her from a snake when they were four. She had even told her mom she was going to marry Sheldon one day. Her mom had wrinkled her nose and told her marriage was a long way off. Penny didn't care.

  
"I do not want to go to college, Penny. Even though the classes are challenging and sometimes there is something I do not already know. I want to go to school with you." Sheldon didn't look at her during his outburst but his fingers clenched the blanket.

  
Without thinking and just not caring; it was two in the morning! She threw an arm around Sheldon's middle and kissed the corner of his mouth. Sheldon was stiff but didn't throw Penny off. She snuggled up against him. "I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper." If a few tears leaked out at the loss of her friend in school Sheldon was sweet and didn't mention it for once.

  
In the morning their parents found them; Mrs. Cooper barely escaping a heart attack at finding Sheldon missing from his room. They received a long talk after their respective schooling about propriety and how little boys and girls their age weren't to sleep in the same bed any more. Penny never told Sheldon that she had been awake for hours with her hand on his chest watching him sleep. She'd dreamed that one day they'd have their own house and their own kids and there would be a pretty ring on her finger. She dreamed that Sheldon would hold her hand and kiss her back.


End file.
